Sharon Da Silva
Sharon Da Silva, alias Heather Mason, is a fictional character from the Silent Hill film and Silent Hill: Revelation 3D. She is the adopted daughter of Rose and Christopher Da Silva. She takes on the role of Cheryl Mason from the first game. She is played by Jodelle Ferland in the first movie, who also portrays young Alessa Gillespie and Dark Alessa. In the sequel, she is portrayed by Erin Pitt as a child, and Adelaide Clemens as a teenager. Background Sharon is created in the Dark World version of Silent Hill when Alessa Gillespie creates a doppelganger of herself containing the good side of her soul. After her creation, Sharon is taken the orphanage of a neighboring town, where she is adopted by Rose and Chris. When Sharon is nine years old, she begins to have nightmares about the Dark World, which cause her to sleepwalk and cry out the name of the town she was created in. In her dreams, she follows Dark Alessa, who calls to her, but remembers nothing after awakening. Silent Hill Sharon's mother, Rose, becomes frightened by her child's sleepwalking episodes and takes her to Silent Hill in an attempt to alleviate her illness. As the two approach the town, Sharon's drawings become macabre, though she claims to be unable to remember drawing them. Sharon later disappears after her mother crashes the car she's riding in. Sharon is found hiding in the apartment of Dahlia Gillespie, the mother of Alessa Gillespie. She is kidnapped by the religious cult that lives in Silent Hill and is forced to watch as Officer Cybil Bennett is burned alive for helping Rose to find Sharon. Sharon is then tied to a ladder and preparations are made to have her burned in a similar manner. Rose arrives at the church and confronts the cultists, opening a portal into the Dark World in the process. Alessa and her second doppelganger, Dark Alessa, rise into the church and take revenge on the cultists for having Alessa burned alive thirty years ago when she was nine years old. Sharon is untied from the ladder by Rose, who tries to block her eyes from Alessa's carnage. Sharon looks up to see Dark Alessa smiling down at her, causing her soul to reunite with Alessa's dark side. Alessa is reborn into Sharon's body and she returns home with Rose, though they are still in the Fog World. ''Silent Hill: Revelation'' Not long after the events of Silent Hill, Sharon was forced back into the real world by the power of the Seal of Metatron. She returns unable to remember anything that happened during her time in the Fog World, though why is never explained. Soon after, members of a fanatical cult begin stalking her, and she and her adoptive father are forced to move and change their names. At one point in time, a member of the cult assaulted Sharon and Chris in their home in Portland, and Chris murdered him in self-defense. Sharon is renamed "Heather" after Chris's grandmother, and her hair is dyed blonde in order to help conceal her identity. Since she was found, Sharon has had to transfer through five different schools, although she is always plagued by the cult, as well as horrifying nightmares that have been growing more intense. At the start of the film, Heather is on the verge of turning 18, and is having nightmares. She dreams of a demonic version of herself, and sees a disc-head monster kill her father. She awakens and speaks with Chris, then leaves for a new school. On the way there, she runs into a curious detective named Douglas Cartland, and begins to see hallucinations of an armless monster, and a little girl being teased. At the school, she meets Vincent Cooper, who is also new. Vincent tries to get to know her, but Heather ignores him. She goes to Central Square Shopping Center to meet with her father, but the mall changes to the Otherworld, and Heather sees Douglas killed by the disc-headed monster. She leaves her bloodied jacket there, and the police begin to suspect that she murdered Douglas. When Heather arrives home, she discovers Chris has been kidnapped, and she leaves for Silent Hill to search for him. Vincent offers to go with her, and the two begin to drive to Silent Hill. They stop at Jacks Inn, where Vincent reveals that he is a member of the Order, and that he has fallen in love with Heather and now wants to help her. Because of Heather's proximity to Alessa, the Otherworld takes over, and Vincent is kidnapped. Heather enters Silent Hill in the Fog World, where she meets Dahlia Gillespie, the mother of Alessa. Dahlia tells Heather that she is the manifestation of the good side of Alessa's soul, and that Alessa's dark side controls the town. Heather then meets Suki, a young girl who was randomly pulled into the Otherworld for unknown reasons. Heather tries to save Suki from the Mannequin Monster, but fails when the creature grabs Suki and drags her away. Heather then finds Leonard Wolf, the grandfather of Vincent and the former leader of the Order. When Heather hands him the Seal of Metatron, he transforms into a monster. She shoots at him but is taken prisoner. To stop Leonard, Heather rips the completed Seal out of his body. Pyramid Head then arrives to protect Heather from the hands of prisoners who are trying to grab her. She finds Vincent, who has been strapped onto an operating table and left in a room of demonic nurses. She saves him, and the pair share a kiss. They head to Lakeside Amusement Park, where Heather confronts Alessa's dark side. The two merge and become one again, allowing Heather to regain her memories and powers. She descends into the sanctuary beneath the park, and is attacked by the cult's priestess, Claudia Wolf, who explains that the Order wants to impregnate Alessa with their god so that their suffering at her hands will end. Claudia then transforms into the disc-monster, and Pyramid Head rushes to Heather's defense, decapitating Claudia with his Great Knife. Heather frees Chris, and she, Chris and Vincent leave the town. However, Chris wants to remain behind to find Heather's adoptive mother. The two say a tearful goodbye, and then Heather and Vincent enter the real world and depart. They are picked up by a trucker named Travis Grady. Category:Silent Hill characters Category:1995 Category:1995 births Category:Female characters Category:Silent Hill: Revelation characters Category:Characters